A number of companies have successfully provided public kiosk blood pressure machines for a number of years. These devices allow users to obtain a reading of their blood pressure during a break while shopping etc. Users are concerned about their blood pressure primarily for health reasons, and are typically unable to otherwise obtain a reading without visiting a doctor or other health practitioner. The blood pressure machines are thus very popular and millions of people have availed themselves of the services provided by such machines. Blood pressure kiosks can be used for advertising purposes to generate an additional revenue stream such as by having large consumer product companies advertise. However, such known systems are less than ideal for a number of reasons that will become apparent hereinafter.
The present inventor has been instrumental in the biometrics area for almost 30 years. In that time, he has created new and useful systems and advanced the state of the art. In one example he has created a system of blood pressure kiosks in university settings by deploying a number of LifeClinic® model 9000 units to colleges free of charge. Although the number of units deployed at that time was small, the exercise did show that the machines were potentially popular with university students and staff. However, that implementation did not employ or benefit from the structures, methods, and techniques that are described herein for improving the state of the art.